justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s My Birthday
ft. |year = 2014 |dg = / / (Classic) (Bollywood Dance) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Bollywood Dance) |pc = Pink/Orange/Lavender (Classic) Light Blue (Bollywood Dance) |gc = Pink/Orange/Lavender (Classic) Red (Bollywood Dance) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Bollywood Dance/Mashup) |lc = Orange (Classic) Blue (Bollywood Dance) Red (VIP) |mashup = Suit Up! |alt = Just Dance VIP (Mehdi Kerkouche) Bollywood Dance |pictos= 110 (Classic) 140 (Bollywood) 93 (Mashup) 0 (VIP) |perf= Yoni Jayl (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2) Nilton Martins (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (VIP) Cormier Claude (Bollywood) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche}} "It’s My Birthday" by will.i.am ft. Cody Wise is featured on Just Dance 2015 and 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine contains a trio of two men and a woman, all of whom wear sunglasses. 'P1' P1 is a man with black hair tied up in a bun. He is wearing a blue striped tank top, grey-purple jeans, and light blue sneakers. 'P2' P2 is a woman. She has short black hair with a blue streak, and wears a dark purple crop top, a dark purple skirt, blue leggings, and dark blue peep toe heels. 'P3' P3 is a man wearing a dark purple fedora, a blue, purple, and yellow sweater, dark blue shorts, tall black socks, and dark purple sandals. Itsmybirthday coach 1.png|P1 Itsmybirthday coach 2.png|P2 Itsmybirthday coach 3.png|P3 Bollywood Dance The Bollywood dancer is a man. He has black hair tied up in two twisted buns. He is wearing a neon blue long sleeved shirt, a pink crop top, short orange pants, neon blue socks, and black dress shoes. Background Classic The background contains a pointed crown with designs that appear from time to time. The crown and the floor light up different advanced shapes. Bollywood Dance The background is in the same shape as the backgrounds in extreme versions of the previous game; numerous quadrilateral platforms. In the squares, there are different animated shapes around. It mostly flashes red. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your arms inward in a circle. Gold Move 3: This gold move occurs one at a time in a circle. P1; twist your right leg and right arm. P2; bring your arms backwards while kicking with your left leg. P3; hop and cross your wrists. BDay GM 1-0.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P1) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot2.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P2) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot3.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P3) IMB GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game IMB GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Bollywood Dance There are 4 Gold Moves in the Bollywood Dance routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Pump your elbows twice to the right while shaking you knee. '''Gold Move 3: Bring you right arm down with your left arm on the back of your head. Gold Move 4: Throw your arms out. It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Bollywood GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Bollywood GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Bollywood GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Wipe the sweat off your brows. (Love Boat) Gold Move 2: Put your right hand up. (Moves Like Jagger) Gold Move 3: Put your arms out and spin clockwise. (Superstition) Gold Move 4: Move your arm to the left. (Fine China) Lbgm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Love Boat) Moveslikedlc pictos gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Moves Like Jagger) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Move 3 (Superstition) Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Move 4 (Fine China) Itsmybirthdaymashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game. Itsmybirthdaymashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game. Itsmybirthdaymashupgm3ingame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game. Itsmybirthdaymashupgm4ingame.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game. Mashup It's My Birthday ''has a Mashup with the theme '"Suit Up!" that can be unlocked for 20 Mojocoins. It features male dancers in tuxedos, or other type of formal wear. Dancers '''GM# - indicates a Gold Move. * We No Speak Americano * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Superstition * Love Boat GM1 * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Forget You * Moves Like Jagger GM2 * Forget You * We No Speak Americano * Superstition * Love Boat * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * We No Speak Americano * Fine China * Love Boat * Forget You * Moves Like Jagger * Superstition GM3 * Love Boat * Fine China GM4 * We No Speak Americano Captions It's My Birthday ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Bollywood Dance * Future Pharaoh * Orient Walk * Try Bollywood Trivia * This is the second song by will.i.am in the series, after ''#thatPOWER. It is followed by Scream & Shout. ** It is his fourth if you count his involvement in the Black Eyed Peas with Pump It and Mas Que Nada. * "Damn" and "body" (from "I want your body", which is a sex reference) are censored. "Damn" is actually replaced with "ooh". * This was the first confirmed trio where the backup dancers do not look exactly the same. * This is the third song to contain more than two languages (English, Spanish, and Japanese); the first was Call Me, which features English, Italian and French and the second is Run the Show which features English, Spanish and French (in the beginning). * There is a V.I.P. for the classic version, containing a performance from Mehdi Kerkouche. He only dances as the lead dancer. ** He confirmed it is one of his favorite dance routines in Just Dance 2015. * Kerkouche does a pose from Good Feeling Extreme on the square of his VIP routine. ** Coincidentally, he is a dancer from this routine. ** Kerkouche's avatar is P3 from the same song. * This is the first time when V.I.P. dances as the only dancer, although it's a Trio. * It is also the first time when a V.I.P. dances to a Trio choreography. * The words "señorita" and "aquí" in the line señorita ven aquí are misspelled as "senorita" and "aqui". Señorita ven aquí is Spanish for "Miss come here". * The song was originally titled "Birthday", but was re-titled "It's My Birthday" to avoid confusion with Katy Perry's song of the same name Birthday, which is also on Just Dance 2015. * The Mashup only features male dancers. It is the third Mashup to feature only male dancers after the Mashups for Take On Me and Maneater (excluding the original dancer). * The song samples Urvasi by Bollywood musician A.R. Rahman. This is why the alternate routine is a Bollywood dance. ** The song is also referenced in the intro from the song. * On the dancer's icon of the third coach, he makes almost the same pose to Kiss Kiss. * In the VIP routine, there are no pictograms, because Kerkouche only does P2's moves, and not all three coaches. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The theme of this Mashup is recycled in Stuck On A Feeling. Gallery ItsMyBirthday Cover Generic.png|''It's My Birthday'' ItsMyBirthdayALT Cover Generic.png|''It's My Birthday'' (Bollywood Dance) itsmybirthday_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover itsmybirthdayalt_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Bollywood Dance) Itsmybirthdaymu cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Mashup) 211.png|P3's avatar 212.png|Bollywood Dance avatar File:IMBD.jpg File:E o3XueWjuU.jpg BETA 2.jpg|Beta screenshot of It’s My Birthday, notice how the dancers leggings/shoes were originally light blue instead of dark blue, and another colors of pictograms. MehdiK.jpg|Mehdi Kerkouche (VIP) Videos Will.i.am, Cody Wise - It's My Birthday It’s My Birthday - Just Dance 2015 It’s My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) - Just Dance 2015 It’s My Birthday (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 It’s My Birthday (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:2010s Category:Rap Elements Category:EDM Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Nilton Martins Category:Cormier Claude Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shortened Songs